Floating tables have been proposed for use in swimming pools, lakes, beaches, and the like, for recreational purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,877 to Lundstrom describes a floating table that may be used as either a ping pong table or a pool table in a swimming pool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,588 to MacLeod describes a floating sunshade assembly that has recesses for holding beverage containers and the like. However, such tables would not be suitable for use on land. Such tables would have to be placed directly on the ground, and thus, discourages its use on land. Thus, a need exists for a floating game table that may be used both in a water environment, and is easily adapted for use as a game table on land.